Parasol
by bluenettes
Summary: Isogai Yuuma cinta musim panas. Karena sejak ada dia, musim panas pun ternyata bisa menyejukkan hati yang membara. { mae x iso }


Isogai Yuuma cinta musim panas.

Terik matahari membakar kulit putihnya namun ia sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda keberatan. Meski sinar menusuk tajam dan mata menyipit perih—baginya bukan masalah. Meski hawa menanggalkan pakaiannya dengan paksa dan membasahi tubuh dengan peluh bau matahari—juga bukan masalah. Meski itu berarti ia akan mendapat tugas rumah menggunung dari sekolah—sekali lagi, bukan masalah.

Karena sejak ada _dia_ , musim panas pun ternyata bisa menyejukkan hati yang membara.

 _._

 _ **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei**_

 ** _Cover art © pixiv id 67832_**

 _mae_ ･ _iso_

 _words: 953_

 _._

 _ **Parasol**_

Isogai Yuuma tidak ingin mengukur seberapa panas hawa yang menyerang saat itu. Yang jelas, sangat panas. Sangat panas hingga Isogai benar-benar berhasrat untuk menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya dan menceburkan diri ke kolam ikan terdekat. Iya, kolam ikan pun tak apa. Kalau beruntung, dia bisa membawa sedikit isi kolamnya ke dalam rumah untuk diolah menjadi _sashimi_ atau dipanggang matang-matang.

Imajinasi Isogai berakhir disitu ketika ia akhirnya menapakkan kaki di depan rumah bergaya modern dengan plang nama 'Maehara'. Senyum tersungging manis di wajahnya ketika teringat teman masa kecil yang baiknya luar biasa. Sudah dua tahun sejak Maehara Hiroto yang dulu selalu ada di sampingnya terpaksa melanjutkan sekolah tinggi keluar kota, meninggalkan Isogai dengan perasaan hampa tanpa teman yang dulu tak pernah luput dari sisinya.

Ia menekan bel cukup sekali, dan Maehara sudah membuka pintu dengan senyuman cerah.

Ini musim panas kedua untuk Maehara pulang ke kampung halaman dalam dua tahun belakangan. Dan Isogai selalu menunggunya pulang, selama dua tahun pula.

"Isogai!" senyumnya masih seperti dulu. Sama cerahnya, sama manisnya. Tapi tidak sama tampan. Isogai bersumpah dia melihat efek kilauan memenuhi wajahnya—astaga, di matanya Maehara bertambah tampan sepuluh kali lipat.

"Maehara," meski pikirannya berkecamuk kesenangan, Isogai tetap dengan wajah kalem _ikemen_ andalannya.

"Masuklah," Maehara mengedikkan kepala ke arah halaman depan rumahnya, tidak perlu mengajak Isogai masuk karena di dalam, panasnya mungkin akan benar-benar membuat mereka berdua menanggalkan pakaian dan berakhir dengan hal yang bukan-bukan. "Ibuku membuat _kare_ ~ Kau mau makan juga, Isogai?"

Isogai diam-diam menelan pahitnya kecewa. Padahal ia sudah membuat _sashimi_ ikan mas khusus untuk Maehara pujaan hatinya. "Ah, tak apa, Mae, aku sudah makan," tolaknya halus selagi membuat catatan mental untuk menyerahkan _sashimi_ buatannya sebelum pulang nanti.

"Ah, baiklah, hari ini terlalu panas, ya?" Maehara menengadah, menghalangi pandangan dengan punggung tangan seraya menarik Isogai ke halaman rumahnya. "Kalau kau mau main, kita bisa main disini. Mau apa? Truf?"

Mereka tiba di halaman berumput beralas kain tipis dan diteduhi payung berwarna belang merah-putih yang tertancap di tanah.

"Kalau begitu aku ambil kartunya," Maehara mengedip genit dan melesat masuk ke dalam rumahnya, segera menuju kamar untuk mengambil satu set kartu yang biasa mereka mainkan demi membunuh waktu.

Isogai mengangguk dan mengambil posisi tiduran, meletakkan barang bawaannya di rerumputan dan berbaring beralaskan karpet tipis _super_ nyaman. Ia menurunkan kelopak matanya, menikmati angin berhembus menepuk pipinya. Sejuk. Bahkan kaus tipis yang dipakainya terasa longgar. Tubuhnya ringan, ingin rasanya terbang bersama pujaan hati ke atas sana, mengamati dunia sembari telungkup di atas permukaan awan sehalus kapas, dan lompat trampolin disana hingga lelah lalu tertidur.

Delusi musim panas Isogai Yuuma benar-benar parah. Ia tersenyum dalam mimpinya, tepat ketika langkah-langkah kaki seseorang mendekat dan berhenti—kemudian orang itu berjongkok, bertumpu pada lututnya dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan hangat tepat di bibirnya. Rasanya tidak kalah lembut dari awan sehalus kapas dalam delusi Isogai.

"M-maehara," Isogai membuka matanya, kaget, dan Maehara menarik wajahnya menjauh. Mata mengerjap lucu, masih bertanya-tanya apa gerangan benda yang menempeli bibirnya barusan. Isogai akhirnya sadar, namun wajahnya pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Jadi main truf?" Maehara mengangkat kotak berisi lembaran kartu di genggamannya, menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Ah, tidak usah," Isogai meringis. "Aku sedang tidak ingin main. Bagaimana kalau kita tidur siang disini? Suasanya nyaman."

Maehara membulatkan bibirnya membentuk hurut 'O'. "Benar juga," gumamnya dan dia segera mengambil posisi telentang, menghadap ke langit. Sayangnya, pandangannya terhalang parasol belang yang meneduhi.

"Kalau terlalu silau malah tidak bisa tidur," ujar Isogai pelan, menyusul berbaring dan melirik sahabat masa kecil di sampingnya. "Kapan selanjutnya kau pulang kesini, Mae?"

"Hmm, coba," Maehara tampak mengingat-ingat. "Hmm, nanti setelah kelulusan pasti aku sibuk karena urusan kuliah… ah, mungkin aku pulang kesini musim panas dua tahun lagi."

Isogai menelan ludah. Pahit. Setelah menunggu dua tahun, haruskah dia menunggu lagi? "Mmm, tahun depan kau ingin melanjutkan kuliah dimana, Mae?"

Pemuda dengan surai secerah matahari tampak berpikir lagi. "Hmm, kota besar… mungkin Kyoto atau Osaka…"

Manik karamel Isogai bersinar. "Aku juga mau ke Kyoto atau Osaka," tapi bohong, padahal niatnya hanya ikut-ikutan.

"Waah, kau serius?" Maehara pun berbinar. "Ah, tapi orang tuaku menyuruh ke Tokyo. Bagaimana, ya…"

"Kalau begitu aku ke Tokyo juga."

Maehara mengerjap bingung.

"Yang penting kita tidak perlu berpisah, Maehara," Isogai menatapnya dalam-dalam. Wajahnya sekilas diliputi cemas dan keinginan yang besar.

Maehara kemudian tersenyum tipis dan mengecup dahi pemuda di sampingnya lembut sebagai jawaban. "Yang penting habiskan dulu musim panas ini sama-sama. Lalu aku janji kita akan kuliah di tempat yang sama," jari kelingking diulurkan, diiringi senyum tulus yang biasanya hanya berguna untuk menggoda wanita.

"Ya," dan kelingking Isogai menyambutnya. Tidak peduli adegan ini pastinya janggal jika dilakukan dua _pemuda_ usia _tujuh belasan_.

Ia segera menurunkan tirai kelopak mata menutupi manik karamel yang berbinar senang, mendorongnya jatuh ke dunia mimpi. Dunianya sudah mem-visualisasi banyak kejadian menyenangkan yang akan datang, meski lagi-lagi ia harus menunggu sampai tahun depan.

Ah, biarlah.

Selama manik keemasan itu masih terpaku padanya dan surai matahari itu masih cukup dekat untuk dihirup aromanya, Isogai Yuuma akan selalu rela bersabar.

 _ **fin**_

 _A/N:_

duh apa ini cheesy, gaje pula. demi mengasup diri sendiri dengan pair unyu-unyu ini, gapapa lah. yang penting maeiso berbahagia di dunia mereka. /kibar bendera/

 _kindly leave some review? ; ;_


End file.
